dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lieme (The Forgotten)
|height = 6'6" |weight = 126 lbs |hair = Light yellow |eye = Green |rank = Plantain member |organizations = Cooler's Empire (specifically The Plantains) (708 - 765 Age) |food = Sunlight |vehicle = Space Pod |hobbies = Training, meditating |family = Banas (captain) }} Lieme (ライム, Raimu), pronounced ly-em, is a Jolea in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the second and third sagas and is introduced in the chapter "Lyin' And Laughin'". Overview 'Appearance' Lieme is a Jolea. He is tall and skinny with green skin. He is humanoid and bipedal with no extra attachments. His hair is light yellow and spiky. He wears standard armor with skirt armor and a scouter as well. He has a blue jumpsuit underneath that. 'Personality' Lieme is much more withdrawn than the other soldiers. He tends to keep to himself and prefers not to work with anyone. While loyal to his captain Banas, he really doesn't care about anyone. He is extremely smart and a lot of what he does on the battlefield is psychological. His mentality though is secondary to his boss' as he will obey orders without question. He can lose his temper when subordinates fail or disobey him, as seen with his tantrum at Ledas during the mining facility raid. Though this fact is not brought up in or relevant to The Forgotten, Lieme is homosexual. He may or may not have had a relationship with Guva which could have been the reason why he was made captain of The Plantains when Banas was suspended. History Lieme was one of the countless soldiers under Cooler's control. His high power level was what made him be personally selected by Banas to be a part of The Plantains. ''Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten Lauto Saga When Ledas arrived on Planet Cooler 92, Lieme originally did not take any interest in him. But eventually recognizing the usefulness of training with him, Lieme began to work with Ledas. By chance perhaps, Ledas gained knowledge of ki sensing at this time; though it was not Lieme's intention to do this. After Banas' suspension, Lieme was promoted to temporary captain. He led the missions to the rebel mining facility and to Lauto's cave, though his usefulness in either mission was pretty negligible. He had extreme suspicions about Ledas after the mission to Lauto's planet, and brought these up with Guva and Banas. Both of his superiors disagreed with him that Ledas was the one giving off the massive power level readings from the planet and disallowed him from sending another team to do recon on the planet. Stomping Grounds Saga'' After Ledas returned from the Stomping Grounds, Ledas and Banas quickly got into an argument and began fighting each other. While Lieme and Meloon were training, Lieme felt his captain's power level rise. He and Meloon went to investigate and found the captain arguing with Guva. They watched as Banas challenged Ledas to a duel. Lieme was tasked with bringing Ledas to the coliseum to duel. When he went to do so several hours later, Ledas attacked him and bested him, causing him to retreat. When Ledas later came of his own accord to the coliseum, Lieme assisted Banas in trying to kill Ledas. He was isolated by Ledas after Meloon's death, and attacked. Ledas completely dominated the fast opponent and shot a finger beam at Lieme's neck, causing a large wound to open. Lieme fell to the ground and bled out slowly. He died before Payar did, however. Technique * * * * * * * * *Lieme's Gambit *Extermination Rain *Razor Blast *Precision Wave *Swift Impact Trivia *All of Cooler's soldiers' names are based on fruits. In Lieme's case, this is the "lime". *Lieme was written to have an eastern slavic accent. Much of his dialogue reflects this. *Lieme's theme is Legends Of Archery. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Villains Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Canon Respecting Category:Supporting character Category:Dead Characters Category:New Characters Category:Fighters Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Cooler's soldiers Category:Son Category:LGBT Characters